Voces en mi interior
by niki230
Summary: (universo alterno) brick es el tipico chico marginado y abusado por todos, pero el ya esta harto " no me arrepiento de nada, ni de haber matado a esos imbéciles que m hicieron la vida imposible ni de haberme suicidado, solo les digo una cosa: escuchen a las voces que hay en su interior, pueden serles de mucha ayuda adios o mejor dicho hasta pronto. Brick"/ porfavor pasen y lean


**Hola, al fin puedo volver a la compu**

**Perdonen mi desaparición es que me esta fallando el internet en la casa y bueno pues no podía subir nada y aparte no me dejaban usar la compu x un castigo que me pusieron -.-**

**Se que no he vuelto a actualizar en maho no ai y lo siento por eso, de hecho iba a hacerlo pero no se me ocurrió nada y despues puse música y sono la canción "voces en mi interior" de Porta y como he estado con la fiebre de leer fics de las chicas superpoderosas z y eso se me ocurrió hacer un one-shot corto con esa canción **

**Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo mi short-fic basado en esta hermosa canción de porta**

**Aclaraciones: el personaje principal es brick y aquí no es un RRB, ni existen los rayosz negros ni la sustancia z y las chicas no tiene poderes tampoco, en teoría es un universo alterno**

**Advertencia: ninguna**

_voces en mi interior_

_Querido amigo imaginario,__  
><em>_hoy lo han vuelto a hacer__  
><em>_los compañeros de la clase me han pegado_

BRICK POV:

Estoy sentado en mi cama curando mis heridas con un botiquín de primeros auxilios que robe de la enfermería de la escuela hace unos dias, y es que siempre vuelvo a casa con un nuevo golpe o corte y todo por culpa del maldito de Dexter y sus amigos

-¿Por qué esto siempre me pasa a mi?- me pregunte a mi mismo mientras cerraba de nuevo el botiquín tras poner unas cuantas vendas en mi brazo derecho, ja, como si fuera a recibir una respuesta a esta pregunta

y no lo entiendo, no les hago nada joder  
>tan solo dicen que soy un blando y un raro<p>

yo amo la música, el manga, el ordenador  
>y no me gusta demasiado jugar al balon<br>y que, alguna vez lo intente por no estar solo en el recreo  
>y me obligaban todo el tiempo a ser portero<p>

Y lo mas frustrante de todo esto es que por mas que me pongo a pensar el motivo de que esos idiotas me molesten no lo encuentro. Es que no lo entiendo no les he hecho nada desde que entre al colegio simplemente dicen que soy un debilucho, raro, bueno para nada, y ni que eso fuera motivo suficiente para golpearme.

No es mi culpa que me gusten cosas como componer canciones, leer manga o pasar horas frente al computador o jugando videojuegos, y que deteste jugar futbol, recuerdo que una vez entre al equipo de futbol para no estar solo en los recesos y por lo menos hacer uno que otro amigo, pero cuando entre siempre me obligaban a ser portero

FLASHBACK:

Estaba en el lugar donde se suponía era el equipo de futbol tiempo ¡, luego de haber ido a inscribirme hace una semana pues se suponía que ese dia comenzaban los entrenamientos, despues de pasar unos 15 minutos esperando llego el entrenador junto con Dexter y los otros integrantes del equipo

-Bien chicos vayan a calentar- dijo el entrenador sonando su silbato y haciendo que todos nos taparamos los oídos. Inmediatamente todos nos pusimos a estirar y despues a correr varioas vueltas alrededor de la cancha, parece que ellos están muy acostumbrados a estos, pero yo no asi que me canse muy rápido

Despues de que el entrenador terminara de pasar listas sin intentos para ocultar su asombro al pronunciar mi nombre pues es reconocido que odio el ejercicio, hicimos una votacion, quiero decir hicieron, pues nunca tomaron mi opinión en cuenta, para ver las posiciones de cada uno y SORPRESA (notese el sarcasmo) me toco ser portero

-jaja, espero que seas bueno porque si en un partido nos meten un gol me las pagaras-dijo el cuatro ojos con una sonrisa burlona, decidi hacer caso omiso a su comentario e ir a mi puesto

FIN FLASHBACK:

todos los días de entrenamiento despues de esto me toco ser portero, al parecer era bueno en eso, pues hasta el momento no me habían metido ni un solo gol

y no se que se siente si metes un gol  
>y que te abrasen tus amigos como un ganador<p>

por no querer jugar mas es otro motivo, paliza!  
>por dejar a medias un partido<p>

todos los recesos podía sentarme con los otros miembros del equipo en los recesos, aunque Dexter y su mejor amigo Randy no paraban de insultarme cada 5 segundos, pero no podía pedir mas que eso, para era mas que suficiente el hecho de ya no estar solo.

Todo fue bien durante un mes hasta el dia del partido contra el instituto Ishiyama, donde por una falta de un jugador quien me lanzo la bola a la cara e hizo que me cayera torciéndome el tobillo, hizo que tuviera que dejar el partido a la mitad para ir donde los paramédicos para asegurarse de que no me fracture el tobillo, y recuerdo que mientras me subia a la camilla Dexter tenia sus ojos fijos en mi mirándome con una cara de odio que no decía nada bueno. Al otro dia en la escuela recibi una de las palizas mas grandes que he tenido en mis dos años en el colegio y desde entonces el infierno volvió y se hizo peor.

FLASHBACK:

Estaba en la entrada del colegio cuando alguien me jalo por el cuello de la camisa y me taparon los ojos, cuando me quitaron el pañuelo pude ver que me llevaron hasta la parte de atrás del gimnasio y al voltearme pude ver a Dexter y a Randy junto con algunos otros del equipo de futbol y no pude ni reaccionar antes de recibir una patada en el estomago

-Te adverti que si nos metían un gol me las pagarías cabeza de zanahoria- dijo levantándome del suelo para despues volverme a tirar y subírseme encima y comenzar a golpearme haciendo que me sangrara el labio inferior

-lo…siento…- intente decir entre los golpes que me daban

-es demasiado tarde para disculparse ya perdimos el partido- dijo esa vez Randy quien tras patearme en el estomago se me abalanzo como un animal a su presa y comenzó a golpearme con los otros chicos hasta dejarme inconsciente. Al despertar todavía seguía ahí y ya casi era de noche asi que como pude me levante y me fui a mi casa donde le dije a mis padres que me cai de las escaleras del instituto para no preocuparlos, pero desde esa paliza todo se puso peor.

FIN FLASHBACK

perdí las ganas de integrarme  
>ahora solo quiero verles lo menos posible<br>llego tarde a clase, mis profes estan hartos  
>dicen que he cambiado, que sabran? a mis padres han llamado<p>

ya perdi las ganas de integrarme y desde aquello todo empeoro me golpeaban mas fuerte, los insultos eran peores y no me dejaban en paz ni en clase cada vez que la profesora salía del salón. Solo quiero verlos lo necesario, no quiero estar cerca de ellos asi que llego tarde a clase y parece que eso no le agrada a mis profesores, dicen que ya no soy el mismo y todos comenzaron a llamar a mis padres ¿Qué saben ellos? Ellos no son los que salen golpeados y adoloridos todos los días sin excepción ni son ellos los que todos los días reciben cientos de insultos y amenazas. Pase mi mano por mi cabello naranja despeinándolo y despues me tire a la cama, es que ya no lo soporto no puedo ni participar libremente en clases

siempre participaba cuando maestros preguntaban  
>es que, puedo aprobar sin estudiar nada<br>pero ya no alzo la mano, estoy asustado  
>le temo a la colleja del de atrás y del de al lado<p>

siempre que la profesora hacia una pregunta era yo quien levantaba la mano y respuesta, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente seguro que eso era otra de las razones por la que esos malnacidos me molestaban…ESTAN CELOSOS, bueno no es como si eso importara ahora, ya ni siquiera alzo la mano, estoy muy asusado como poara sobresalir , NO ES MI CULPA PODER PASAR LAS PRUEBAS SIN ESTUDIAR, de todos modos la razón no tiene nada que ver con mi intelecto, es que le temo al chico que se sienta detrás mio y al de al lado también ya que ellos son amigos de Dexter y dos de los chicos que me joden la existencia.

y hace tiempo no acudo a nadie, no soy un suicida  
>la ultima vez me esperaron 10 a la salida<br>papá me llama un problematico,  
>la impotencia y el dolor me anularan<br>o haran un coctel trágico?

Y no es como si pudiera acudir a alguien ni que fuera un suicida o tan idiota como para vover a intentarlo, la ultima vez que lo intente me esperaron 10 a la salida tras descubrir que intente delatarlos con una profesora, según mi padre soy un chico "problemático" porque según el me meto en peleas, ja, eso no esta ni cerca de una pelea, ni siquiera es un encuentro justo ya que son ellos los que me apalean y yo no puedo ni defenderme o evitar los golpes. Me siento en serio impotente y lleno de sufrimiento ¿Cuánto tiempo podre soportar todo esto? O acaso… la impotencia y el dolor me consumiran?

No puedo aguantar esta presión  
>No hace falta que la aguantes<br>Tengo ganas de acabar con todo  
>Pues acaba cuanto antes<br>Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan:  
>¡Hazlo! ¡Vamos!<p>

No puedo seguir aguantando esta presión, ya estoy harto la he aguantado por mas de 6 meses ya siento que voy a explotar, no puedo seguir asi….

-no puedo..-susurre para mi mismo comenzando a llorar no se porque ni cuando es que empecé a hacerlo, pero no tngo ganas de detener mis lagrimas, ya se que se supone que un chico no debe llorar porque es sinónimo de debilidad y todas esas estupideces, pero de todos modos estoy en mi habitación y tengo la puerta cerrada con llave asi que nadie me molestara ni se enterara del sufrimiento que estoy demostrando.

-no quiero seguir asi, no puedo seguir aguantando.- volvi a decir entre sollozos

-**no hace falta que la aguantes**- escuche una voz junto a mi que hizo que me sobresaltara y me volteara a su dirección mostrando a un chico como de mi edad con una sudadera roja idéntica a la mia solo que el tenia la capucha puesta

-qui…quien eres?- pregunto un poco tartamudo y nervioso, pero quien no lo estaría con un desconocido junto a ti que se aparece de la nada y para empeorar las cosas, tu tienes la puerta cerrada con llave y ni siquiera tienes amigos?

-**oh, lo siento yo soy digamos que una parte de ti-** dijo quitándose la capucha mostrando la cara de un chico idéntico a mi pero con el cabello negro y los ojos de un tono anaranjado que intimidaria a cualquiera

-que parte de mi exactamente?- bueno puede que si le crea, es que es idéntico a mi, eso ya es una prueba

-**la parte oscura y sedienta de venganza que ha crecido en ti últimamente-** explico con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes

-ya veo- dije antes de sentir una punzada en mi cabeza que hizo me mareara

**-buenas noches nos vemos mañana-** fue lo ultimo que escuche de aquella voz ronca y profunda antes de desmayarme

Lo siento, tus padres no entenderán tu sufrimiento  
>Sentado desde un pupitre el tiempo pasará más lento<br>Yo sí te entiendo y quizás pueda ayudarte  
>Juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte<p>

Al despertar ya era de dia y mi "parte oscura" ya no estaba, bueno supongo que solo fue un sueño.

-aaahhh… otro dia que tengo que soportar este infierno- dije antes de levantarme y alistarme para ir al instituto y recibir mi paliza Diaria, ya casi era hora de entrar, aunque de igual forma llegaría tarde por voluntad propia

Despues de alistarme me fui al colegio y cuando llegue ya todos estaban en clase y el pasillo estaba totalmente vacio, fui a mi clase en el cuarto piso y toque la puerta

-llega tarde de nuevo señor Him- dijo la profesora con una mirada desaprobatoria

-lo siento, se me daño el despertador- respondi haciendo una leve inclinación para despues irme a mi asiento

-**vaya este haciento esta en el ojo del huracán- ** dijo de nuevo esa voz a mi lado, me voltee, y ahí estaba el, pero parece que solo yo puedo ver

.si, supongo- respondi en un susurro encogiéndome de hombros

**-escucha, no me agradan esos chicos-** dijo señalando a Dexter y a Randy con sus orbes naranjas- **asi que te propongo un trato**

-que clase de trato- pregunte en voz baja

**- prometo acabar con estos idiotas si me dejas aconsejarte-** contesto con aparente odio, bueno que se puede esperar de mi parte sedienta de venganza

-de acuerdo, acepto- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-señor brick, ¿ que es tan importante en la ventana como para no poner atención a mi clase?- me regaño la profesora haciendo que me sobresaltara y la volteara a ver

-lo siento estaba pensando- dije para recibir un monton de risas de los demás y una mirada molesta de la profesora- no volverá a pasar

-bien ahora, como decía la segunda guerra mundial fue causada por….- continuo la profesora con la clase mientras yo miraba de reojo a mi contraparte y dije

-hablamos despues de la escuela

-**bien tengo mucho tiempo despues de todo soy parte de ti**- respondió desapareciendo como si fuese un fantasma.

El tiempo paso volando y ya era hora de la salida, no los vi en el pasillo quizá con un poco de suerte no me los encuentre en el camino…..

-oh, hola zanahoria ¿Cómo estas?- saludo Dexter que iba junto a sus amigos

-mierda- susurre para mi mismo, por kami-sama, ¿Por qué siempre me pasan cosas malas a mi?, ¿Qué hice esta vez para merecer esto?, las heridas de esta mañana y de ayer no me han sanado todavía y me siguen doliendo. Lo mejor será seguir caminando he ignorarlos

- oye adonde vas zanahoria?- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa un chico peli café con pecas en su rostro, se llamaba Mitch creo, otro mis queridos amigos (coffsarcasmocoff)

- a mi casa, y no soy "zanahoria" mi nombre es brick, idiota- conteste un poco molesto, pero al ver que la sonrisa burlona en su rostro desapareció me di cuenta de mi error

-como me llamaste ZANAHORIA?- dijo con una extra calma al principio que se convirtió el un tono fuerte casi gritado mientras recalcaba la palabra "zanahoria" uy cuanto odio ese apodo, pero no odio mi cabello claro, solo el apodo

-n-nada. Respondi nervioso mientras retrocedía para chocar mi espalda con algo y al voltearme, ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Oh si, choque con el verdadero cabeza de zanahoria

-muy mal bricky, creo que debemos enseñarte modales, ¿verdad chicos?- dijo con una sonrisa cinica mientras sus amigos asentían con la misma sonrisa y preparaban sus puños

-mierda- susurre para empezar a correr pero no llevaba ni 3 metros cuando los muy malnacidos me habían atrapado y comenzado a golpear despues de un rato se aburrieron y se marcharon

-los odio- dije cuando ya habían desapareció de mi vista al momento en que me paraba para irme a mi casa, supongo que cada dia mi miedo hacia ellos se convierte en odio y rencor, aunque claro, el miedo siempre sigue allí

El miedo te hace humano, sí, nadie hace nada

Sientes ganas de tomarte la justicia por tus manos

Llegue a mi cuarto y me encerré como siempre y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando èl apareció sentado junto a la computadora en mi escritorio

-**vaya parece que no te fue muy bien hoy-** dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-no, no me fue bien, el idota de Dexter y sus amigos aparecieron de la nada y como llame idiota a uno de ellos me agarraron a golpes- dije con ira y recelo en mi voz y ,aunque sone como un niño indefenso acusando a otros niños con su madre no me afecta de todas maneras estoy hablando con "mi amigo imaginario"

- **ya lo se pude oler tu miedo luego de insultarlo**- dijo de manera seria y brusca

-ya lo se, no hace falta que te burles- respondi agachando la cabeza

-** no me estoy burlando, además el miedo te hace humano-** contesto de una manera un poco cortante

-bueno hoy lo hicieron a la salida cerca de aquí- comente encogiéndome de hombros

-**¿ y que sentiste?-** prregunto con una miraa interrogante

-odio y ganas de dejarlos inconcientes- respondi rápidamente

- **es normal- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros-**si nadie hace nada sientes ganas de tomar medidas por ti mismos**

**-**supongo-dije y era cierto cada vez que me golpeaban me imaginaba como acabar con ellos

Y es que todo empieza en los pasillos  
>Pasarás con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos<br>Sabes que los demás niños te marginarán  
>Quieren verte llorar te encerrarán en el sótano o el desván<p>

A la hora del patio

-**todo empieza en los pasillos ¿cierto?-** pregunt de la nada

-que?

**-que siempre el primer lugar donde te golpean y te insulatn son los pasillos-** explico

-ah, si tienes razón

-**bueno te propongo que pases con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos fingiendo que te sientes inferior**

**-**ok, no pierdo nada, de igual forma siempre ,e golpearan- dije desinteresadamente

-**ya lo se, te dejaran de lado, es decir te marginaran y te encerraran donde sea a la hora del receso-explico**

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, ya sabia que harian eso, siempre lo hacen

y todo por no ser como todos  
>Lo que te hace ser único aquí también te hace estar solo<br>Y sí, los profesores solo empeoran la cosa  
>Aquí un chivatazo es otro puñetazo en el dorsal<br>Todo lo que hagas solo será otro motivo  
>Para poder agredir una vez más al objetivo<br>Es decir, tú, porque con eso se sacian  
>Ellos se ríen, pero a ti no te hace gracia<p>

**por ser diferente- **explico- **lo que a ti te hace ser único también te hace estar solo**

ya lo se, es molesto- dije apretando los puños tan uerte que mis nudillos se puesieron blancos- y los profes no ayudan mucho

**si, los profesores solo lo empeoraron y todo lo que hagas solo será otro motivo para agredirte**

si, pero siempre me he preguntado por que- admiti, y es que no veo razón para hacerme algo yo no le hago nada

**porque con eso se sacian**

No le veo lo que se puede saciar con eso, pero ya que

**Ellos se rien y disfrutan lo que hacen, pero a ti no te hace gracia y por ende a mi tampoco-** dijo con cara de desprecio

tienes razón- concorde tirándome a mi cama y acostándome con la vista al techo y es cierto una de las cosas mas estresantes son su risas cinicas, a veces me dan ganas de dejarlos sin boca para que no puedan volver a reir

No es que seas inferior, pero es que el miedo te ciega  
>Y el miedo del matón es sentirse inferior y por eso te pega<br>¿Quieres rajarte las venas? (Sí) Solo retrasa los problemas  
>Mírate, joder, empiezas a dar pena<br>Cada día tienes nuevos moratones de esos pequeños matones  
>Tú tienes que echarle un par de cojones.<p>

-**demo… no es que seas inferior, pero el mismo miedo que te hace humano te ciega-** dijo de la nada bajándose de mi escritorio

-ya lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme asi- confese

-**ese es el miedo del maton, sentirse inferior-** contesto volteándome a ver-** y por eso te pegan**

**-** quizá, y dime, ahí alguna otra alternativa aparte de vengarse?´pregunte, y no es quiera renunciar, nada de eso, pero me dio curiosidad saber su respuesta

**-hmp.. supongo pero no la recomiendo, despues de todo huir solo retrasa los problemas**- eso no era lo que esperaba, pero tiene razón- ** y no quiero que lo hagas ya eres bastante perdedor ahora , mirate, joder, empiezas a dar pena**

**-**¿por?´- pregunte ofendido, no popr que quisiera saber otra alternativa doy pena, pero debo admitir que si doy pena, pero que te lo digan asi directamente duele y mas si tiene razón

**-porque cada dia tienes un nuevo corte o moratón de esos pequeños matones-** respondió con simplesa, joder, odio que tenga razón

**-**y que quieres que haga?- pregunte mirándolo con enojo

**- que te desquites**

-¿ estas loco? Ellos me mataran antes de que siquiera les toque un pelo- respondi con cara de "hablas enserio? ¿quieres que me maten?"

No puedo aguantar esta presión  
>No hace falta que la aguantes<br>Tengo ganas de acabar con todo  
>Pues acaba cuanto antes<br>Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan:  
>¡Hazlo! ¡Vamos!<p>

-No puedo seguir aguantando esto y mucho menos enfrentarlo!- le grite, no me importa hacerlo, además mis padres no están en casa y estoy solo, bueno casi

**-No hace falta que lo aguantes-** dijo autoritariamente, ahora que lo pienso tiene razón, no tengto porque seguir aguantando esta presión

-Tengo ganas de acabar con todos los que me han jodido la vida- dije con una sonrisa cinica

**-Pues acabalos cuanto antes-** contesto con una mirada complice y una sonrisa sadica

-de acuerdo- respondi con un deje de malicia en mi voz

Sigue tus ideales y no seas un cobarde  
>No te rindas, que tu esfuerzo no haya sido en balde<br>Esta vez yo sé que la suerte no te acompaña  
>Como ves hay veces que la fuerza puede con la maña<br>No sirve esconderse, lucha, tienes que ser fuerte  
>Escucha la voz que te habla tras esta capucha<br>Todo grupo tiene un líder asignado  
>Hacerse respetar es complicado y a ti te ha tocado<p>

**-sigue tus ideales y no seas un cobarde, yo te ayudare-** dijo dando vuelta a la gorra poniéndose al revés y con mucha decisión en su voz

-arigato- le dije con una sonrisa

**-y no te rindas, que tu esfuerzo no se vaya al balde-** advirtió

-si, pero crees que lo logre?- dije con indecisión y miedo en mi voz

**-bueno… como vez hay veces que la fuerza le gana a la mente, pero no sirve esconderse, LUCHA-** dijo indeciso al principio y despues con mucha decisión -resaltando la palabra "lucha"

-si- dije sonriéndole, supongo que es al la primera persona o cosa a la que le he sonreído en 2 años- pero cual es el plan?

**-Pronto lo pensaremos, todo grupo tiene un líder asigando, ¿Cuál es el de ellos?**

-Dexter- escupi ese nombre con cara de asco mostrando el rencor y odio hacia su persona, sin mencionar las ganas de hacerlo desaparecer

**-Bien, hacerse respetar el complicado**- dijo mirando al techo para luego verme a los ojos- **y a ti te ha tocado**

-Ya lo se y no pensare en huir huir, otra vez - respondi con una sonrisa ladina

La solución es afrontar la situación  
>No digo que vaya a ser fácil, menos con tanta presión<br>¿Qué harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar?  
>No aguantarían ni de coña lo que tienes que aguantar<br>Ya han perturbado tu inocencia  
>¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a ocurrir cuando se agota la paciencia?<br>Debes hacer algo ya, sé que estás cansado  
>A decir verdad creo que has aguantado demasiado<p>

**-recuerda la solución es afrontar la situación, no digo que sea fácil y menos con tanta presión como la tuya- **dijo seriamente, ja, eso ya lo se , lo he sabido desde siempre, pero mi problema es que prefiero huir, aunque esta ve no lo hare, lo juro

**-** y que crees que harian los demás en mi lugar?- pregunte con curiosidad, la verdad nunca me plantee esta pregunta

**-** **no aguantarían ni de broma lo que tu aguantas- **dijo con una sonrisa burlona- **y tu ya eres un caso perdido porque han perturbado tu inocencia, lo se porque lo puedo sentir**

**-**y es malo?- pregunte

**-ja, no, pero a decir verdad creo que has aguantado demasiado ¿sabes lo que puede ocurrir cuando se agota la paciencia?-** pregunto, la ve4rdad no, nio se que puede ocurrir

**-**no- respondi casi de inmediato

**-bueno, a decir verdad, creo que has aguantado demasiado- **dijo secamente- **y yo tengo un plan**

**.**¿cual?- pregunte intrigado

-**buenooo…..puede ser extremo pero es asi-** advirtió para despues explicarme su plan y vaya que era extremo, a decir verda, demasiado, pero ya estaba harto y no tengo otro mejor, además ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Nada, no hay nadie que me agrade en el aula ni nadie que piense es inocente, asi que no tengo nada que perder-** y asi es ¿entendiste?**

-si

**-bien **

Tú, péinate, apúntate, anota cada nombre  
>Devuélveles, ven, demuéstrame que eres un hombre<br>Sé que corre por tus venas el rencor, te ha envenenado  
>.¿No era esto lo que querían? Que se lo hubieran pensado<p>

-ahora que se el plan dime ¿Qué hago ahora?- dije entusiasmado por una idea tan tétrica como esa, como si yo fuese un niño pequeño y el plan fuese mi dulce favorito y me lo fuesen a dar en bandeja de plata

-**tu solo apunta uno por uno cada nombre de los chicos de los que te quieres vengar-**dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja volteando a ver mi libreta de dibujo, si, aparte de ver manga me gusta dibujarlo, pero hace meses deje de hacerlo y no recuerdo bien el porque, al ver que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos él pareció molestarse, asi que tome la libreta en mis manos y saque un lápiz de la gaveta de mi escritorio

- gomenasai….. me idiotice pensando- dije rascándome la cabeza para luego disponerme a escribir los nombres poniendo en mayúscula y subrayando el nombre de esa cabeza de calabaza, que insulta por mi cabello cuando el suyo es exactamente IGUAL

-termine- dije mostrándole la libreta

-**wow, veo que tienes un particular odio hacia Dexter, eso explica porque siento ganas de matar cuando lo veo-** comento aguantándose la risa

-si, supongo- dije encogiéndome de hombros en un gesto desinteresado

- **bueno es hora de dormir**- dijo mirando al despertaor de mi comoda y si, efectivamente duramos toda la tarde hablando, pues ya eran las 10:30- **mañana péinate y demuéstrame que eres un hombre**

- claro- respondi para irme al baño a cambiarme, luego volvi y ya no estaba, ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso, me acoste en mi cama pensando en lo doloroso que seria mañana para esos malditos

No puedo aguantar esta presión  
>No hace falta que la aguantes<br>Tengo ganas de acabar con todo  
>Pues acaba cuanto antes<br>Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan:  
>¡Hazlo! ¡Vamos!<p>

Al otro dia me levante mas temprano de lo normal, pues eran las 5:30 am y como no tenia sueño, me fui a bañar, despues me vesti con unos jeans negros, una camisa roja, unas converse negras y mi inseparable gorra roja y baje a desayunar.

Al parecer mis padres seguían dormidos, asi que me aproxime al refrigerador y me servi un vaso de jugo de narajna y me prepare unas tostadas y al cabo de unos minutos termine

-**veo que te levantaste temprano jajajajajaja-** escuche a mis espaldas y no había necesidad de voltearse para saber quien era

-si, bueno hoy es un gran dia ¿no?- respondi mirándolo con una sonrisa sadica en mi rostro

-**jaja tienes razón, vamos-** ijo dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras yo lo seguía y la habría, al parecer incluso llegare mas temprano hoy

Hoy me dije mil veces a mí mismo  
>"¡No lo hagas! ¡Son buenos chicos!" Pero me empujaron al abismo<br>Llegué a ese punto sin retorno  
>Ese en el que todo te da igual y sientes ir hacia tu entorno<br>Ese día llegué pronto al cole y en la cola para entrar  
>Estaban esos malnacidos sin piedad<p>

De camino al colegio no pude evitar pensar que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y me recriminaba mentalmente diciendo "no lo hagas! son buenos chicos!" y ya harto de estar escuchando lo mismo por parte de mi conciencia dije:

-pero me empujaron al abismo y llegue a "ese" punto sin retorno- y en ese instante todas esas voces buenas se callaron al instante y si te lo preguntas, "ese punto" es el punto donde todo te da igual y ya no siento mass que ira hacia las personas que me rodean

Llegue mas temprano al cole y como me lo esperaba ahí estaban sentado en las escaleras de la entrada esos malnacidos sin piedad

Recuerdo sus bocas articulando una palabra: "¡Nenaza!"  
>Aparto mi cuerpo de sus manazas<br>Como de costumbre allí nadie hacía nada  
>Unos se reían, otros apartaban las miradas<p>

-nenaza- escuche salir de la boca de Randy y los vi a todos con sonrisas pervertidas y maliciosas, que asco, volvi a ver al mismo lugar que ellos y ahí estaba una chica de un grado superior hablando con sus amigas, algo normal, pero el problema es que su falda y escote revelaban mucho, ya veo porque el "cumplido" y las miradas repugnantes

-idiotas- susurre para mi mismo subiendo las escaleras y al pasar por su lado sentí como me tomaban del cuello de la camisa y me tiraban al piso, por suerte solo eran unos cuantos escalones y no todas las gradas completas

- vaya vaya, pero si es brick- dijeron recibiendo las miradas de todos y obviamente yo me sentí avergonzado0 y sin embargo no asustado

-veo que llegaste temprano- dijo Mitch y tuve que aguantar las ganas que tenia de lanzármele encima y comenzar a golpearlo

-vamos a darle una bienvenida mas apropiada- comento Randy mirando a Dexter quien asintió y seguido de todos comenzaron a golpearme como si no hubiese un mañana enfrente de todos, y como de costumbre nadie se atrevía a interferir, tal ves por medio de sufrir lo mismo que yo y no los culpo, algunos aprtaban las miradas, otros se alejaban y unos cuantos infelices como los que me golpeaban se reian a carcajadas

Tragué saliva desde el suelo, resignado  
>Pues sabía que ese mismo día todo habría terminado<br>Pegadme más, yo no voy a llorar.  
>Ya no me quedan lágrimas, solo risa enfermiza<br>Vais a morir y lo último que vais a oír  
>Es a la profe escribiendo en el encerado con la tiza<br>En mi mochila, una garrafa de gasolina  
>Y en mis arterias, mucho dolor y adrenalina<p>

Despues de que se fueran adentro porque sono la campana, trague saliva resignado poniéndome de pie aguantándome las ganas de reir, en vez de llorar por mi desgracia como siempre tenia ganas de reir, ja, que ironico. No puedo evitar pensar que será su fin

-van a morir y lo ultimo que van a oir es a la profe escribiendo en la pizarra con la tiza- dije con una sonrisa entre sadica y cinica y me dispuse a revisar mi mochila para verificar que mis "armas" seguían en perfectas condiciones y si al parecer todo estaba bien. Puedo sentir el dolor y la adrenalina correr por mis venas

Entré magullado a los lavabos y esperé a que todos  
>Se hallasen en clase y el pasillo despejado<p>

Entre magullado a los lavabos y espewre una media hora a que todos fueran a sus respectivas clases

Mientras el conserje tomaba café  
>Las llaves de las aulas de su despacho robé<br>Subí a la mía que estaba en un cuarto piso  
>Y cerré una puerta desde fuera con sigilo, sí.<br>Abrí la otra de repente y volqué el combustible  
>"¡Sorpresa!" No les dio tiempo a reaccionar<br>Eché un fósforo, les encerré y me puse a caminar

Mientras el conserje Utonio iba a la cafetería por su descanso, subi a su despacho y robe las llavez de las aulas y me dirigi a la mia que estaba en un cuarto o tercer piso y cerre la puerta que estaba junto al pizarrón con mucho sigilo para no ser descubierto, luego fui a la otra y la abri los mas silencioso que pude y volqué el combustible en ses instante todos me voltearon a ver y al parecer Dexter supo que era yo, pues se volteo con una sonrisa burlo que esaparecio al ver una mano tras mi esplada y toda la gasolina esparcida por el aula, eso sin contar mi sonrisa y mis ojos que desprendían una mezcla de odio, burla, sadismo, rencor,alegría y locura, mucha locura

-SORPRESA!- grite lanzando un fosforo haciendo que la clase prendiera en llamas inmediatamente y antes de que reaccionaran cerre la puerta con llave y me puse a caminar

Puedo recordar los gritos, sinfonía irresistible

los bomberos salvaron algunas vidas  
>Pero muchos no me volverán a molestar<br>La profesora, histérica, huyendo de las llamas  
>Saltó por la ventana y ya no ha vuelto a andar<p>

Mientras bajaba los escalones pude escuchar los gritos de todos y sus intentos desesperados y sin embargo inútiles por abrir las puerta y cuando llegue afuera vi a los bomberos y a algunos de los chicos que estaban en mi aula con algunas quemaduras graves y una que otra chica y no vi a Dexter ni a su pandilla, ja, puede que hayan salvado algunas vidas pero muchos NO ME VOLVERAN A MOLESTAR, are? En ese grupo también esta mi profesora, recuerdo aue hace unos minutos salto por la ventana huyendo de las llamas, supongo que no podrá moverse en mucho tiempo

-hey muchacho, tu fuiste el responsable de esto?- pregunto un policía que me había visto en mi intento de escapa e inmediatamente fijo su vista en mis manos donde aun carcaba la caja de fosforos que de la prisa olvide guardar, mierda, ahora si estoy en problemas

-em..yo…-intente decir pero Sali corriendo y me resbale, que idiota, bueno ya no están esos malnacido asi que no importa lo que pase ahora

Ha pasado el tiempo, no he vuelto al colegio  
>Tampoco a casa, pero este lugar tiene ventajas<br>Aquí no me maltratan aunque es todo muy frío  
>Y me dan pastillas que me hacen estar tranquilo<br>A veces gozo imaginando la manera  
>De matar a una enfermera y me tengo que controlar<br>Sé que con el tiempo me tendrán que soltar  
>Me arrepiento, lo juro. ¿A quién quiero engañar?<p>

Han pasado como 5 meses desde el suceso del incendio, resulta que despues de que los policías confirmaran mi culpabilidad me internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico asi que no he vuelto a casa ni al colegio, pero no me quejo, aquí no me maltratan, aunque son muy serios y en las noches hace un frio prácticamente insoportable y todos los días me dan varias pastillas y tranquiliozantes para "prevenir" cualquier ataque de histeria, pero eso solo le pasa a los débiles y a los estúpidos, yo en cambio estoy muy conciente de lo que hice ese dia y de que todo absolutamente TODO incluyendo a "mi lado oscuro" fue real.

A veces paso horas imaginando mil y un maneras de masacrar y descuartizar una enfermera hasta matarla, pero lastimosamente me tengo que controlar si quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible, y eso solo lo podre hacer siendo lo mas dócil posible y haciéndolos creer que

-me arrepiento- dije mirando a uno de los tantos docotres con los que twngo una cita diaria para ver mis "progresos" como dicen ellos

-es la quinta vez en toda la cita que lo dices joven- respondió este en tono cansino y si, puede que me este exagenrando, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar

-pero es la verdad LO JURO- dije resaltando lo juro con el tono mas inocente y arrepentido que pude

-bien, la cita termino, puede retirarse- dijo poniéndose en pie y abriéndome la puerta. Una vez que entre a lo que se podría llamar "mi cuarto" aquí donde todo esta pintado de blanco y hay una cama en una esquina de la habitación comenze a reir como loco, pero bueno, ya lo estoy no?. Jajajaja, mucho aquí ya comienzan a creer que lo que digo es cierto "me arrepiento, lo juro" solo eso he dicho en cada cita y vaya que los muy ingenueos me creen, al parecer practicar frente a un espejo y repetir la frase hasta el cansancio ha dado sus frutos, pero a quien quiero engañar? No me arrepiento de nada, es mas estoy orgulloso de haberlo hecho. Ya mi misión esta completa y ya no vale la pena seguir aquí, se que _el _ me dijo que huir solo retrasa los problemas, pero ya no tengo nada de que huir y estop no es un escape, este es mi adiós

Fin Brick POV

Al dia siguiente un joven muerto fue encontrado en el hospital psiquiátrico de sentadilla, según descubrieronel joven se llamaba Brick Jojo y había sido internado varios meses atrás debido a que provoco la muerte de varios estudiantes de su instituto y su causa de muerte fue la perdida de sangre, pues el joven se había cortado las venas dando asi por terminada su vida. Tambien encontraron junto a su mano derecha unja nota casi ilegible que decía:

" no me arrepiento de nada, ni de haber matado a esos imbéciles que m hicieron la vida imposible ni de haberme suicidado, solo les digo una cosa: escuchen a las voces que hay en su interior, pueden serles de mucha ayuda

Adiós o mejor dicho hasta pronto. Brick"

**No se que carajos acabo de escribir, pero creo que salió bien**

**Y de antemano pido disculpas para los que esperan mi actualización de maho no ai, pero creo que me retrasare un poco mas, por la falta de inspiración y tiempo, enserio lo siento T-T**

**Esta retorcida historia merece un review?**

**Onegai son bien recibidoossss **

**matanee**


End file.
